Sanakari Slivertine
Name: Sanakari Slivertine Race: Blood Elf Age: 129 Class: Rogue Sneak Peek: Sanakari lost everything he held dear either to the scourge or the orders given by the 'leaders' of Silvermoon city, and as such he considers most if not all authority figures within the 'Blood Elf' hierarchy to be pompous, worthless scum. He is an Assassin, and a Merc who's actions are dictated by the highest bidder, and those who present a challenging opportunity to strike at an authority figure. Basic Personality Traits: Cold, harsh, quiet, greedy, swift-to-act(You won't catch him 'with his pants down' so to speak.), he couldn't care less about other people's opinions. Common phrases: "I disagree.. I have every reason to kill you, yet no reason not to." "I have a reputation to uphold.. Don't insult me with such pitiful contracts.." "I'm no bodyguard, I'm the guy who slips past the 'bodyguards' and kills their paycheque." "Oh I loathe the chase... Why can't people just die without wasting my time running away.." "The longer you talk the less interested I get in the contract..." "Nag nag nag, whine whine whine.. Don't you inn-keepers have better things to do then chase an old elf like me for coin I owed twenty years ago?" His Past: As a child his father had always taught him that respect for his Elders and those of higher rank was important and that most orders should be followed, his father of course, was a soldier. The moment he turned ten his father began to teach him how to defend himself, how to hold a blade or dagger and the best way to strike with considerable force and speed. He soon learned that his preference in weapon rested with daggers, his reasoning being that they were fast, almost silent when drawn and could be used in various different situations to great effect.. That and as far as he was concerned cutting an apple with a sword was a great pain in the neck. It didn't take long for the call of war and battle to call his father away yet again, leaving Sanakari to train himself with his chosen weapons. However as fate would have it, his father never returned... Leaving a devastated and sorrow filled young boy behind in his wake. It was only after this, that someone discovered his true talent.. As an Assassin.. His Present: Sanakari leads the life of an Assassin and a Mercenary, fighting in the name of the highest bidder and killing off that man's targets without a second thought. Often he was pitted against his previous employer and ordered to kill him or her as a warning to that side or that family to keep their nose out of it, but as Sanakari's traner always said: "So long as there are two living beings near enough to each other to notice one another, one of them is going to want the other dead, and that, is where we come in." And as Sanakari had discovered, she was always right.. Right about his stance during combat, right about the way he held his blades, and certainly right about their occupation always having another job just waiting to be carried out. He wasn't aligned with any particular 'Assassins Guild' or any particular 'allies' that have offered such trivial things as friendship and assistance, no, he was a lone Assassin, simply fighting and killing for the highest bidder.. And that's the way he likes his life, simple, easy, and enjoyable. Category:Characters